Express the decimal as a percent. $1.047$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.047 = \dfrac{104.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.047} = 104.7\%$ $104.7$ per hundred = $104.7$ per cent = $104.7$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.